


Sincerity is Scary

by Poetryobsessedgay



Series: The changing sides series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Secret Relationship, Spy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryobsessedgay/pseuds/Poetryobsessedgay
Summary: Harry finds Draco Malfoy crying in the bathroom. Instead of going in curses throwing he goes in with the intention of helping. Malfoy wants desperately to get out of the task the dark lord has given him. Together they try and make things work. Malfoy becomes Draco and Harry realizes some things about himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The changing sides series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sincerity is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a prequel to my first work Too tired to think clearly. I hope y'all like it! I have no idea what I am doing and there is no beta for this work

Harry was trying to find out where Malfoy was doing in the room of Requirement. He knew that it had to be something for Voldemort. He was looking at the Marauder’s map to try and find the dot of Malfoy. After some trying he could not find it, thinking he was most probably in the Room of Requirement himself he almost closed the Map. Suddenly he saw a small dot in the boy’s bathroom. However Malfoy wasn’t alone, he was together with moaning Myrtle. Harry hurried to the room and pushed his ear to the door, making sure that he could not be seen. 

“Don’t,” came Myrtles voice from inside, “Tell me what’s wrong… I can help…”  
“No one can help me” Malfoy’s voice came out shakily, sounding as though his breath was caught in his throat. “I can’t… It won’t work… and unless I do sit soon.. He says he’ll kill me…” 

Harry realised with a shock that Malfoy was crying. He was actually crying, tears streaming down his face. After Malfoy’s words sinked in he realised that Malfoy must’ve been talking about Voldemort. That would mean that Harry was right! Malfoy was conspiring to do something, but it seemed that he wasn’t doing it because he wanted to. No one deserved to be killed by Voldemort, not even Draco Malfoy. Harry, always the hero, decided that he had to help Malfoy. If Snape could be a part of the order so could Malfoy, Dumbledore had said that all the help was welcome and that in even the worst enemies something good could lay. 

“Malfoy,” Harry said loudly before opening the door. 

Malfoy turned around at his name, drawing his wand. He looked at Harry and screamed the spell he had never dared to use. “Crucio,” he screamed. 

Harry saw it coming, but knew that Malfoy’s heart wasn’t in it. The boy’s face was covered in tears who were still streaming down. He knew out of experience that a crucio without heart would do nothing. He was right when he felt nothing when the spell hit him. Harry had half a mind to try and use that Sectumsempra curse on Malfoy but he had decided to help him, and that is what he was going to do. So instead of using that curse he took his wand and shouted, “Expelliarmus!” Malfoy’s wand shot out of his hand towards Harry who caught it in his left hand. 

“What are you going to do now, scarhead,” Malfoy sneered, it was not as affective because his cheeks were still covered in tears. “Going to curse me?” 

Harry kept looking at the boy, contemplating what to say next. Words were never his strong point nor were his feelings and acting on it. His whole thing with Ginny was a sure sign of that. “I’m not going to curse you, Malfoy. Merlin knows I would love to, but if that had been the case you would already be cursed.”

“So,” Draco said, looking helpless, “what is it then that you expect us to do? We only do curse and call each other names. Nothing more.” 

With a resigned face Harry said, “I’m going to try and help you.” Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Harry held up his hand, the gesture shocked Malfoy so much that he actually kept his mouth shut. “However,” Harry continued, “before we do that, I’m going to need some firewhisky.” Harry walked out of the boy’s bathroom and walked to seventh floor corridor thinking about a place for the two boys to talk. The door appeared and Harry opened the door and gestured for Malfoy to go in first. 

—————

Malfoy, at a loss, walked in and looked around the small room. It had a roaring fire, two comfortable chairs and a table between them. On the table there were two tumblers there was no drink. He was about to say so when Harry spoke again. 

“Kreacher,” Harry said in the air. There was a tell tale crack of a house elf appearing.

“Master Potter,” Kreacher said with a sneer that only Malfoy could outdo, “how can I be of service.” Suddenly his eyes landed on Malfoy, and his eyes lit up. “A pure blood, a Black, and a Malfoy, how great.” He walked away from Harry and bowed to Malfoy, “Heir Malfoy it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Kreacher get us the firewhisky from the house, and do refrain from telling anyone about this.” Kreacher bowed again to Malfoy, left the room and returned a second later with the finest firewhisky from the Grimauld places’ stock. “Only the finest for a Malfoy heir,” he said putting the whisky on the table and taking his leave. 

Harry walked over to the two seats, filled both glasses with whisky and sat down. He gestured at the seat in front of him. Malfoy walked over and sat down with grace. How someone could still be so graceful when they had just been crying their eyes out, Harry didn’t understand. 

“You said you wanted to talk,” Malfoy said, picking up his glass, “so talk.” He sipped a bit of the whisky and stared with his cold eyes at Harry. He didn’t understand how the man who had been fighting with him for 6 years had suddenly changed into someone who wanted to talk to him. However he had nothing left to believe in, and hoped that something the man would say could help him out of this dire situation. 

“Well,” Harry said, rubbing his neck, suddenly more nervous than he had been. “I over heard what you said to moaning Myrtle. And I think I can help,” Harry said in a business like manner. He had no idea how to talk about this especially not to Draco Malfoy, but Dumbledores words kept replaying in his mind. 

Malfoy looked at Harry with wide eyes. “Help me? How would you ever help me? You and your little friends? You are nothing compared to what I live with at home. You do not stand a chance against him and you can not help me.” Malfoy said looking fierce, he wanted to be angry, wanted to scream but he knew that nothing would help him. He had to do the job he was tasked to do and else Voldemort would kill his parents in front of him and him after that. 

“It would not just be me, Dumbledore and others are on our side.” Harry was talking more than he had ever expected to say, but he believed every word he was saying. “We will fight him and you could help! I know he has made you a part of his reign and he has tasked you to do something that involves the Room of Requirement.” Harry looked pointedly at Malfoy. “I think we can help you, maybe even help you do the task he has given you. You could spy for our team, I don’t know, but I am certain that you will be useful.” 

“He will kill me and my family if I do not do what he wants me to. You think I can just go over to your side and everything will be okay? No one will want me there nor will accept me there. And trust me no one will want to help me do the task the dark lord has given me. Before you ask I am not going to tell you what the task is till I am as safe as you say I am.” Draco said waving his free hand and taking another sip. 

“I understand what you are saying, but people will accept you there as long as Dumbledore agrees with you helping. But maybe try and be respectful to the others, respect does wonders for someone. And I understand you can not tell us what it is your task is till you are sure you can be safe.” 

“So, if I agree to your help what will happen?” Malfoy said, looking like the idea alone was going to make him sick. 

“Then I go to Dumbledore and we talk, he decides if we can help. If he can we will discuss the things with him, does he not he will find a way to make you forget this conversation has ever happened.” Harry looked at Malfoy with a warning look. Together they continued to drink the bottle of whisky till it was empty, not looking at each other nor talking.

————— 

The next day Harry had contacted Dumbledore as soon as possible. After Harry explained what had happened that night the man looked pleased. He had agreed to the idea of Malfoy joining the order, but knew that it was not going to be easy. The two decided to meet this night to talk with Malfoy and Harry together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this? I have no idea how this will go but we will see! If you wanna talk about the series or about the fanfic, hi me up at my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetryobsessedgay  
> the title is from the song of the band the 1975, I had no other idea so yeah thats the title going to be...


End file.
